


Cuore d'acciaio, pelle d'uomo

by DamadiSangue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei un eroe, Stark." ti aveva ribattuto Steve "Un eroe."<br/>"Dillo al mio architetto, quando domani dovrò chiamarlo per sistemare tutto questo casino."<br/><i>Dillo a Pepper, quando dovrò spiegarle che stavo per morire per un mondo di cui non me ne è mai fregato niente. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore d'acciaio, pelle d'uomo

Disclaimer: Tony Stark, Pepper, Loki e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Stan Lee e Jack Kirby, alla Marvel Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

  


 

  
"L'alcol crea nell'uomo un eroismo assai superiore all'ideologia e alla passione;   
non a torto viene chiamato spirito."  
\- Gian Piero Bona -

 

**Cuore d'acciaio, pelle d'uomo**

  
Cosa diavolo ti era saltato in mente?  
No, dico, l'hai vista?  
E' una bomba, Stark: una _fottutissima_ bomba e tu ci stai correndo incontro.   
Dio, devi proprio aver esagerato con l'alcol ieri sera per decidere di morire in un buco sperduto nello spazio.   
  
_Pepper._  
  
Già, Pepper.   
Mani sottili e occhi troppo pieni di tutto per desiderare altro davvero.   
"Signore, stiamo perdendo..."   
La voce di Jarvis gocciola nei tuoi auricolari, fino a diventare un brusio sommesso, schizzando nell'etere e lì morendo.   
_Perfetto_. ti ritrovi a pensare negli ultimi barlumi di coscienza _almeno non mi tedierà più con le sue ridicole statistiche di calcolo._   
Ma è a Pepper che vanno i battiti del tuo cuore stanco.   
E' a Pepper che chiedi perdono, seppur nel silenzio senza eco dell'infinità del cosmo.   
  
_Pepper._  
  
Lanci il missile contro la nave ammiraglia di quelle creature, beandoti del baluginio rossastro che scivola dietro le tue palpebre socchiuse.   
_E 'fanculo._ pensi ridacchiando _non sapete come si fa festa in quel cazzo di mondo di pietra e ghiaccio._   
E' c'è qualcosa di dolce nella situazione intera, sebbene Pepper non abbia risposto alla tua chiamata.   
Qualcosa che scava al centro del tuo petto e lì dimora, scaldandolo e abbracciandolo.   
Brucia e brucia, diramandosi nella tua carne e tra i tuoi pensieri.   
"Peccato..." sussurri al nulla "avrei voluto salutarti un'ultima volta."  
E non puoi fare altro che cadere: come sempre.  
  
  
Ti aveva svegliato quello che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto essere un urlo, ma a te era parso più il rutto puzzolente d'un toro.   
Banner - o meglio, il bestione verde - aveva scoperto i denti in un sorriso ridicolo, dandoti una pacca sulle spalle e facendoti gemere dal dolore.   
Capitan America, ovvero il boy scout, ti aveva aiutato a rialzarti, ma non avevi potuto nascondere uno sguardo di puro disappunto alla vista della Stark Tower a pezzi.   
"Picchia duro quel cornuto di tuo fratello."  
"Ehi!" aveva latrato Thor "Loki è..."  
"Sì, sì, lo so. Adottato."  
Il vichingo si era rabbuiato, facendosi da parte e sospirando teatralmente.   
L'avevi ignorato, concentrando la tua attenzione su di una macchia d'oro e rosso davanti a te.   
  
_Pepper._  
  
"Sei un eroe, Stark." ti aveva ribattuto Steve "Un eroe."  
"Dillo al mio architetto, quando domani dovrò chiamarlo per sistemare tutto questo casino."  
 _Dillo a Pepper, quando dovrò spiegarle che stavo per morire per un mondo di cui non me ne è mai fregato niente._   
Rogers aveva riso, scivolandoti alle spalle.   
Oltre l'orizzonte, il marchio infamante e lusinghiero dell'eroe.   
Nel tuo cuore, tutto l'egoismo di un principe di latta.   


********

  
"Sei quasi morto."  
"Lo so."  
Pepper è un fascio di muscoli e nervi, rigida come una roccia infrangibile.   
"Era per..."  
Alza una mano e ti fa segno di tacere.   
Non è stupida Pepper e conosce già i segreti del tuo cuore elettrico, oltre gli algoritmi di un amore improbabile.   
Sospiri, poggiando la schiena contro ciò che resta del divano e fissando la desolante devastazione portata da Loki.   
_Quel piccolo bambino emoriferito._ pensi con rabbia, versandoti altre due dita di scotch.   
Ma sai bene che la colpa delle macerie che si stanno accumulando tra te e Pepper non è sua, ma tua.   
Lo sai e, forse, accettarlo sarebbe il primo passo verso la comprensione.   
Verso la libertà da una prigionia autoimposta.   
"Tony..."  
Ti volti lentamente, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso e cercandole gli occhi stanchi.   
Domandi le sue labbra e Pepper ti risponde con l'impeto e la tristezza di chi non perdona, non dimentica.   
Ti bacia con la divorante urgenza di chi stava per perdere tutto e di più ancora, rocca inespugnabile nel mezzo della tempesta.   
Non crolla Pepper, artigliandoti la nuca e dimostrandosi quella femmina straordinaria che è sempre stata.   
Non crolla e lo fai tu al posto suo, gettando via una maschera di metallo e luci al neon.   
"Mi dispiace."  
Sorride Pepper e il domani non pare poi così buio.   
"Lo so, Tony. Lo so."  
  
Avevi giocato a essere Dio, Tony.   
Avevi giocato a essere Dio in un mondo di formiche e burattini, genio ribelle e ragazzino mai amato appieno.   
Ora prova a essere solo ciò che Pepper si merita davvero: un uomo. 


End file.
